Vibe Dragon
The Vibe Dragon is a rare epic hybrid of the Moon, Sun, Plant, and Lightning elements. It's main element is Moon. Appearance The vibe dragon's body is mostly covered by teal feathers. It has teal, gold, navy, and orange plumage on it's head, neck, back, and tail. Around it's legs, it's feathers turn orange and gold. It's stomach has no feathers, revealing the delicate yellow skin underneath. The part of it's body that is scaled is it's face, which is covered by smooth and reflective navy scales, with an orange "eyebrow" pattern above it's eyes and it's scales turning gold around it's beak. Their eyes are weak and sensitive to light, even dim light, so they keep them closed most of the time. Using heliomancy and selenimancy, the vibe dragon makes some of it's feathers glows orange. It's unknown why it would do this, given that it can't even see it's orange glow most of the time, but it only does it at night. Enhancing When enhanced via magic, the vibe dragon's appearance changes. The most notable change is the fact it's plumage becomes far bigger and the patterns on it's plumage become more intricate. Enhancing seems to give vibe dragons stronger eyes, making their eyes far less sensitive to light. During enhancement, the vibe dragon swaps the heliomancy and selenimancy that it uses to make it's body glow for eclipsomancy. This makes the patterns it creates brighter and more complex, and allows it to make even it's eyes glow orange. Abilities Weapons Vibe dragons aren't exactly built for fighting. While they do have sharp claws, these claws are thick and flat, making them impractical for battling. Enhanced vibe dragons can pull off some pretty impressive magic, however. Defenses Their main defense is to let out a loud nails-on-chalkboard screech that hurts the ears of foes and forces them to shoo. The scales on their face can also neutralize ordinemancy spells, but since ordinemancy is not a magic commonly encountered in combat, this defense normally goes unused. Other Abilities Vibe dragons have a lot of abilities related to sound. Vibe dragons have complex voice boxes that allow them to play a variety of sounds, from roars, to chirps, to screeches, to music, and even human speech. They have sharp hearing, as well as eardrums adapted for dealing with loud sound. One of their most interesting traits is the fact that their feathers detect soundwaves, frequencies, and echoes, allowing them to essentially feel sound. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Without an enhancement, vibe dragons aren't well adapted for battle and can easily be defeated by an opponent, especially if said opponent has powerful eardrums or can create bright light. Their sensitive eyes can easily be used against them in battle. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Despite having mouths, vibe dragons never eat. They seem to be nourished simply by being exposed to soundwaves and music. Because of this, they are considered autotrophic. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Most of the time, vibe dragons are calm and collected. They are friendly with other dragon species, humans, and other non-dragon creatures. They especially are fond of anybody capable of creating music, and will often follow creatures that can create musics, such as songbirds, around. Vibe dragons are naturally attracted to parties, carnivals, and any source of music, and it isn't too odd to see a lone vibe dragon wandering around a carnival. Social Order Vibe dragons live in large groups with a single leader. Vibe dragons communicate mostly by creating noises in their voice boxes, stomping their feet, and ruffling their feathers. Vibe dragon groups are prone to moving around a lot in search of sound, but rarely a group will manage to find a permanent home. Since vibe dragons can barely see anybody without the use of a wizard-created enhancement, vibe dragons tend to adopt other dragons with similar control over sound, like sonic and carnival dragons. Sometimes, vibe dragons will try to adopt songbirds or bards, but this is quite rare as even mostly blind dragons know that a songbird isn't a dragon. Relationship to Wizards While incredibly rare, vibe dragons are popular pets, do to their friendliness, beautiful feathers, placidness, and their musical prowess. They are especially popular with musicians and bards. A vibe dragon showing up at your carnival or party is often believed by partygoers to be a sign that your party is especially good, and carnivals will often advertise the fact they've had a vibe dragon show up. The DDLA has ranked the vibe dragon at one, since vibe dragons need wizard-created enhancements to do genuine harm and they aren't prone to try and attack people in the first place. When in a park Breeding Vibe dragons can be bred with any two dragons containing the Moon, Sun, Plant, and Lightning elements. Habitats Vibe dragons can live in Paradise, Sun, Moon, Plant, and Lightning Habitats. They prefer Paradise and Moon Habitats, and dislike Sun Habitats. How to care for It's advised to pick a shady habitat for a vibe dragon, as vibe dragons have sensitive eyes that are easily hurt by light. If you plan on keeping a vibe dragon, try to give it a variety of sounds, as a vibe dragon's mental state is known to deteriorate without exposure to sounds. Vibe dragons are known to have certain music preferences, so take that into consideration if you want to play music around your vibe dragon. Favorite Treat Like most dragons, vibe dragons prefer Berry Bauble, but they're also quite fond of Jive Chives. Life Cycle Mating Contrary to popular belief, male vibe dragons do not trut their feathers to females, nor do they do courting dances. They can barely see their own feathers or dances anyways. Instead, vibe dragons attract their mates by playing music in their voice boxes. Female vibe dragons will pick the male who plays the best music and plays their preferred kind of music. Birth For what little fierceness they have, vibe dragons are at their fiercest when an egg is laid. The entire group act as parents for the egg, sitting on the egg and guarding it from predators. Infancy Once the egg hatches, the vibe dragons in the group return to being less fierce. However, they are still wary around the hatchling. The hatchling will often get to know other hatchlings in the area, and learn to make use of their voice boxes at a young age. Adolescence Adolescents take most of their time training their voice boxes, and will often head out of the group to experience new sounds. They will also begin deciding on their music preferences. Adulthood By the time they reach adulthood, adult vibe dragons will have learned their music preferences. However, they will still head out of the group to discover the sounds of the world. Lifespan Vibe dragons are somewhat short lived for epics, often living to 40 or sometimes 50. In captivity, they can live far longer, and some captive vibe dragons have lived up to 100. History Discovery Vibe dragons weren't discovered in the technical sense, but rather bred into existence by the Kingdom of Electronica. They were bred to be pets for the royal lineage, but vibe dragons were often sold to other kingdoms as diplomatic offerings or even just gifts to kingdoms that had helped them in war. However, many people released their dragons, as aside from the Electronica royal family, little people knew how to take care of them. These dragons escaped into the wild, and eventually bred to such a point they were considered Extremely Rare and not Unheard-Of. Origin of Name TBA Magic Vibe dragons are a magic crockpot. The main magic they use is selenimancy, heliomancy, chloromancy, and electromancy. However, they contain trace amounts of several different, seemingly random magic. This magic is so dilute that the dragon itself and any wizard bonded to them cannot use this magic. According to some rumors, they are the dragon affilated with ordinemancy, but this hasn't been confirmed. Despite being a Sun and Moon hybrid dragon, only enhanced vibe dragons can use eclipsomancy. This is because normal vibe dragons just don't have the magical capabilties of using eclipsomancy. Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Autotrophics Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Moon Category:Sun Category:Plant Element Dragons Category:Lightning Element Dragons Category:Epic Hybrids Category:DDLA Rank 1